Leave It to Fate
by tsurikato
Summary: The person she loves is getting married to her best friend tomorrow...and it might be too late to stop the wedding. Oh my, what shall she do?


Disclaimer: X_X NOPE! SORRY! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

^^; This idea came to me as a "life experience" thing. (It's never too young to love!) Well…my crush isn't going to marry another person while I just SIT there…BUT ANYWAYS! ^_^ I hope you enjoy! This is not yaoi/yuri, and you have to guess the people during the fan fiction. XD I'll tell you the people at the end of the story who the people are. ^^ It's surprising that I write this kind of pairing, really…X_x; but the pair at the END, END is sort of obvious. XD;

~*~*~*~

I sat on the comfy, silk bed, staring longingly out of the large window. The night sky looked so blank and dull because of the lights upon this city. I continued to think…and to think…what should I do?

Their bedroom is right next to mine! I even have a copy of the key for crying out loud! The black, digital clock turned a different number as the time was 2 in the morning. _I think too much…_ I thought. I couldn't stop anything though. All the preparations were made, the hall was decorated with beautiful designs, and I was the Maid of Honor. Somehow, I didn't want to take the title of Maid of Honor. Just seeing my best friend marry the love of my life made me want to run away in the cold, damp streets with no destination whatsoever. I turned my head to the door, pondering whether I should really go out or not. Their wedding was only hours away, and I couldn't stop it now. 

Should I yell "I OBJECT!" when the priest asks for any objections? I would think that would be rude. I usually hated the times when someone stops a wedding from being made.

But wait a minute…wasn't I becoming one of those people?

I shook my head in despair laid on the bed quietly. 

"This wasn't meant to be…" I sobbed softly. If he were to see me now, he would probably slap me to my senses, wondering what the HELL was wrong with me. You are, I would respond. You marrying HER are the cause of my pain. I sighed, remembering the before party that happened yesterday…

~*Flashback*~  
I just sat there with a blank face, wondering how am I supposed to react. I'm supposed to give a speech in front of everyone at the reception, since I'm the Maid of Honor. I could hear cork tops flying off and wine sizzling down to the floor. The sound of laughter erupted in my sensitive ears, and I twitched at the loud sound. 

"Thank you ALL for coming!" the bride-to-be exclaimed happily. I glared softly at the group that was away from me. "It is so nice to have friends over for my wedding. I'm _truly_ honored." Cheers filled the room, and I started to rub my ears from the loud noise. At least it would help. I saw the groom staring at me oddly, but in a comforting way. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as he winked directly at me. A wink that said, "it's OK." But nothing is, really, I noticed. He doesn't know what I have been through…what pain both of them caused me…

~*END FLASHBACK*~

Is this what fate had in store for me? Was she simply playing games with my feeble, weak heart all this time? I hated it when she did that…it was always so irritating. Yet, refreshing in a way. I know I'm weird, but I had to live with it.

I got off the bed, standing in front of the door hesitantly. I quickly turned the knob and went next door to room 302. Being the weird person I am, I stared at the door, wondering if I should do this or not. I sighed, defeated, and entered the key in. I opened the door quietly, and I tiptoed into the bedroom as softly as I could. 

It was then when I reached them, all snuggled up together, that I wanted to break down and cry. I uttered a soft, shuddering breath, and walked slowly to the man on one side.

"Know that I will always love you, Ryou Bakura, no matter what…" I whispered tenderly into his ear. A teardrop fell on his soft cheek as I kissed his forehead gently. I quickly sprinted out of the room and into my own, crying my heart out…

**THE NEXT DAY**

I was sitting on a lonely chair in an empty table while everyone else was dancing. The good part was that the wedding was over. The bad part is the reception. There was only five more hours left until the reception ended. If there was only something I could do to pass the time. I watched as Ryou and his true love dancing the night away with big, freak-ass smiles on their face. How I _despise_ those happy people…being happy while I'm simply sitting here with nothing to do but think of revenge. 

I sighed. Yet, that's not love. If I were to really love Ryou, then I would've been happy. Then why is it that I'm on the verge of tears? I feel so useless…

"Snap out of it, onna," a harsh, cold voice said. I blinked, and turned to the man standing next to my chair. His hands were in his pockets, and he was watching the people dancing as well. "Just because you're sitting here miserable about losing _him_ doesn't mean you need to cry about it." I glared at him.

"If you love one of those people, you would understand!" I snapped back. My voice wasn't any louder than the music, but I could see his blue eyes soften.

"I do," he said. I was taken aback. He loved **her**? I was getting dizzy from all this thinking. The loud noise was getting to me now, and I could hear my eardrums vibrating. I twitched. "And I regret every minute knowing I had the chance to say that I love her, but I never took it. Instead, I let fate choose. Unfortunately, she chose both of them to be together…" Wow, so he believes in fate. I found that really strange. 

But then, as my slow brain processed, I perceived the fact he felt the same way as I did towards Ryou. He was spilling out his feelings to me, a silly woman he only talked to _once_ in his whole lifetime! I felt so hopeless. Just talking to him would be futile.

"Hey, guys!" I saw her running towards us with her gorgeous white wedding dress. "Why aren't you on the dance floor?" He remained speechless, I could tell she was used to that, but I didn't know what to say.

"Well—" I started. 

"C'mon! A slow song's about to start! ^_^ Why don't you guys dance together?" she suggested. I nearly fell off of my chair, and I could see he nearly tripped on some imaginary rock.

"WHAT!?" both of us yelled surprisingly. 

"You're missing out on all the fun! At least have ONE dance together." She urged. I gazed at the man next to me with wondering eyes. Maybe I should…that should at least pass a few minutes. I sighed in overpower, and he did the same. I stood up from my chair, and he held out his hand lazily. I took his hand with mine, and some weird spark came between us. Like those strange sparks in those movies when two people found each other, and they instantly fell in love. But I won't go into any suspicions here.

As we started dancing, I could feel myself floating on a cloud. I felt so…relaxed in a way. The moment I was held in his arms, I felt like there was nothing else in the world but us.

The banner that had said, "Ryou Bakura & Anzu Mazaki" was obliterated from my mind.

That was, until Jou came in.

"KAIBA, YOU BASTARD!!" 

"O_____O ONII-CHAN! NO!" 

I stood there helplessly as my brother attacked Seto-kun.

~*~*~*~*~

X3 I hoped all of you liked it!!


End file.
